Disappear
by Planet Mads
Summary: RoyxKaldur. When Kaldur's magic disappears Young Justice's world seems to start crumbling around them. But not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Title: Disappear.

Chapter Title: Gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Warning: Slash. MalexMale. RoyxKaldur.

Notes: This is set after Episode 18, Secrets. Anything revealed in the later episodes will not be included.

Summary: RoyxKaldur. When Kaldur's magic disappears Young Justice's world seems to start crumbling around them. But not everything is as it seems.

It starts small.

One day during a battle Kaldur has to call a little harder to get his magic to come to the surface. When the battle is done and the criminal captured once more he tells himself that it is because it is their third mission in less than six weeks. That he simply has not had the time to recover properly. That he has overused his magic.

Batman tells them they have done good work and gives them two weeks off. The others grumble but Kaldur is pleased because he understands Batman's motivation. A team that is run ragged does not work at full potential and someone will get hurt. So he spends the two weeks resting and reconnecting with his magic in meditation.

But then it happens again. And again. He has to call that bit harder for anything to happen. Kaldur wonders to himself as he walks past the blaring TV at one in the morning if it is because he is lacking sleep. So he returns to the small apartment his King has bought for him in Maine, away from the noise of the Mountain to rest there instead.

It changes nothing; his magic will not come when he calls. He has to yell and fight to bring it to the surface and it worries him. It's like his magic is fighting back which makes no sense. His magic is a part of him, like an arm or leg. It would not fight back. It would not deny him.

Would it?

He carries on though; it's harder to fight but he manages. It drains his energy more than it use to until it results in a mission requiring two whole days of non-stop sleep to recover.

This . . . worries him. He is the team's leader, he must protect them. But if his magic is faltering then he cannot protect them to the best of his abilities.

This is why he is standing in the monitor room, silently waiting for Batman to finish typing up their latest mission. In all honesty Kaldur would like nothing more than to go home and collapse. He can barley feels his legs and every now and then he realises he's tipping to the side and has to straighten himself up. But it has gone on too long now. He is in no fit state to lead the team.

"There a problem Kaldur?" Batman asks, without turning round or stopping typing. Sometimes the Atlantean wonders if Batman has a second pair of eyes in the back of his head, hidden beneath his cowl for him to notice things the way he does.

"I have been having . . . issues with my magic."

_That_ gets Batman's attention. Turning round the Dark Knight gives him an assessing look. "Explain."

"Over the last two months my magic has been steadily getter harder to call upon." Kaldur says, it somehow seems worse admitting it out loud and he has to swallow back the bile that suddenly rises in the back of his throat. "And it's been draining more and more energy when I do call upon it. I do not think I am in a fit state to be on the team, let alone lead it."

"I see."

Kaldur has to use every ounce of his military training not to fidget under Batman's gaze. He had held the Dark Knight in high esteem long before he even met the man. To train yourself to the point where you can take out enemies that can crush you with a single finger shows a dedication and loyalty, that were he an Atlantean, he would have already had a statue created in his honour. To receive praise from such a warrior makes Kaldur's heart soar just as earning his ire makes him feel worthless. For him to let it get to this state will no doubt invoke Batman's wrath.

"You're probably getting a mental block like M'gann did with her shape-shifting after the training simulation." Batman announces after a brief thoughtful pause. Kaldur blinks in surprise, recalling the first week following that disaster and how the Martian had flickered between green and Caucasian like a bad TV signal, unable to shape-shift into anything else. "I'll organise a one-on-one sessions with Canary later this week to see if she can bring you out of it, in the mean time try and work through your issues."

"Very well." Kaldur replies, inclining his head before turning and leaving Batman to continue his report. He . . . supposes Batman might right. But he had thought he had dealt with his issue of being team leader. He had taken Canary's advice and started researching the kinds of things expected of him. He had even gone as far as asking Batman to talk him through theoretical situations and trying to work out what he should do in them. His first instinct had to be _leader_ not _soldier_. He knew that now. Or he thought he knew that now.

Shaking such thoughts from his head, the Atlantean stumbles through the echoing corridors to his room. He has exhausted himself beyond reasonable sense staying to talk to Batman after such a difficult mission and it is not possible for him to make it all the way to his apartment. Typing the right code into his door, it swooshes open and Kaldur stumbles gratefully in. He is unconscious before his head hits the pillow.

* * *

><p>Kaldur wakes to bright light.<p>

He groans low in the back of his throat and presses his fingers to his eyes in an attempt to bloke the light out.

"Kaldur'ahm?"

The quiet voice of Black Canary was not something he expected in his room. Sitting bolt upright the Atlantean blinks rapidly in order to clear his blurry vision and the blonde comes into focus.

"Forgive me for the light." She says once she has his attention, her hand falling away from the light switch she has obviously just turned on. "But I thought it the most prudent way to wake a sleeping soldier."

He nods at that. She must have heard what he accidently did to KF when the speedster thought it funny to try and draw on him in his sleep. Wally had come away with nothing more serious than a few bruises and a serious dent to his pride but everyone had learnt from that not to wake up Kaldur physically. He had yet to shake the habits he had developed while a soldier and reacting defensively when woken abruptly had been trained into them from the beginning.

"Batman seems to think I can bring your magic out so we will be training today." Canary continues, "I'll meet you in the training room in ten minutes, is that okay?"

Kaldur nods and she leaves with a smile. Groaning, he reaches for his comm. and winces when he sees the date. He has been asleep for three whole days.

Do not think about it. Kaldur tells himself as he struggles to his feet. Do not think about how it is getting worse.

And with gritted teeth the Atlantean strides out the door.

Three hours later and Kaldur finds himself on his knees in the middle of the training room, breathing heavily. Canary had pushed him harder than she ever had before; believing that once his magic was needed to save his life it would come to him.

It had not.

As a result Kaldur has two fractured ribs and a serious cut to his right leg. He will not be going on missions any time soon. It is probably a good thing.

"We'll try again soon." Canary says, leaning down to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I promise you we will work through this."

Kaldur wonders if she is right. Perhaps his magic leaving him is not due to a mental block but something else entirely? The problem is that the person to go to about his magic is Queen Mera. And, presently, she is stressed enough already - there have been several attempts on the unborn Heir's life already. He cannot bring this problem to her until he is absolutely certain that is simply not him having issues due to the simulation. He will not add more stress to his Queen's life than he has to.

"You'll see Kaldur." Canary says gently, pulling him to his feet. "We keep practising like this and things will change."

* * *

><p>Nothing changes.<p>

His magic has to be forced to the surface and it's difficult. Difficult in a way it never was, even in the beginning when he was first learning how to use his gift. As the weeks go on Kaldur feels fear rising in him. Canary pushes him to his limit and beyond each day (though she remains mindful of his previous injuries) steadily inflicting more damage on him in the hope that his magic will surface.

"Um, Kaldur?"

Pulled from his thoughts, the Atlantean turns to his left where M'gann is hovering nervously.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering," M'gann mumbles, twisting her fingers nervously together as she inches closer, "what the, er, _purpose_ of your training with Canary is?"

Dread settles like a physical weight in the pit of Kaldur's stomach. "Pardon?"

"It's just," M'gann says quickly, almost as if now that's she's started talking she can't stop, "that you are getting some quite serious injuries," Here she looks pointedly at the kitchen table where Kaldur has left out the medical thread and needle from stitching up a gash on his arm, "and we were wondering why."

"We?"

"Myself and Conner." M'gan replies promptly, offering him an unsure smile.

"The training is . . ." He tries to finds the right word to say without giving anything away. He doesn't want them to know how weak he has become. Batman has drilled it into his head that the leader has to be strong at all times. That the team will look to him even when they're off-duty and if he appears to be weakening in any way they will stop trusting his judgement so much in battle. He will get through this and will be the leader he was before. He has to be. No one else can take his place. "It is necessary."

Necessary. A simple word that portrays none of the horror he feels every time his magic fails to save him from Canary's attacks.

"Oh." M'gann mutters. "Um, could I ask - "

"Have you and Conner been practising your aerial manoeuvres?" He interrupts before she can finish that question. He'd rather avoid having to tell her to mind her own business. If he won't tell her what's going on, she'll know something is wrong. "You've been spending a lot of time together so I assume it's because you are practising. If you get it right the two of you could provide a variety of very damaging combo attacks."

"Ah," M'gann replies, blushing furiously. "Um, yes, we have practised. So I will be, um, be going, er, now. Thank you Kaldur."

And she quickly flies out the door, her cheeks as red as her hair. Kaldur fights back the annoyance at himself for using M'gann's relationship with Conner against her. He knows that they think they have kept it secret and he presumes they want to keep it quiet for a while longer due to their team-mates. In particular Artemis and Wally. Artemis. He thinks that the blonde may have worked it out. He has to make sure she's okay. It is not his place to tell his team-mate's personal secrets to one another but when said secrets might put his team-mates at odds he has to make sure they are . . . dealing with things correctly.

Kaldur sighs, feeling a headache coming on. He cares a great deal for his team-mates and friends but sometime he feels like he's constantly running around after them. Even when they are simply hanging out he ends up being the one to diffuse Artemis' and Wally's arguments, to stop Conner from getting too angry over the little things and to ensure that Robin isn't secretly doing something he shouldn't be (like trying to hack another military satellite. Again.) The only person he can simply be himself with is Roy.

_Roy._

Maybe they could spend some time together, it might calm his nerves. And get him away from the inquisitive M'gann and Conner. Chances are that, now M'gann's subtle approach has failed, the clone will be coming to confront him. A night away is exactly what he needs.

* * *

><p>Roy has an 'open door' invitation when it comes to Kaldur. The blond is allowed to drop over any time he wants as long as he brings some kind of food and neither Robin or KF with him. If he wasn't there then Kaldur could let himself in and wait or come back later. The archer had said he was always pleased to see Kaldur, no matter what time of day or night.<p>

It doesn't take long for Kaldur to make his way from one of the Star City zeta-tubes to Roy's preferred pizzeria. Once there he gets a large pizza with mushrooms, peppers and onions (Roy's favourite) and makes his way through the streets of Star City.

Kaldur has always liked this city and not just because it is beside the sea. This was the first place his King took him to on the surface. They had stood on the beach and his mentor had pointed out the bridge (which he had found amusing at the time – why couldn't they simply swim across the harbour? It wasn't that far even for humans) and many other things that Kaldur had found utterly exciting. Green Arrow and the then-Speedy had tuned up an hour later and invited them to lunch. Roy was a grumpy person by nature but he had always been kind to Kaldur. That first meeting Roy had been careful to pick out things from the menu he thought Kaldur might like, patiently explaining things to him as they sat and waited for their food. When the waiter had eventually brought their meal he had noticed Kaldur's gills beneath the disguise that the Arrow duo had handed him and started making fun of him for 'skin deformity.' Roy had reacted badly to that, standing up and yelling at the waiter so loudly that the whole restaurant had turned and stared. It had taken Ollie (heavily disguised with a brown wig and sunglasses) quite an effort to calm his partner down and get him to sit back in his seat. Roy had leant across the table the moment the man had hurried back to the kitchen and said, _"It's not what you look like that's important. It's what's on the inside that counts and how you take the world on with that."_

In that moment Kaldur had decided that Roy would be his friend for life. Someone who was prepared to defend him barley an hour after meeting him was someone worthwhile. As such, even when Roy refused to join the team, he made sure to spend time with the archer. And, as a result, he was always welcomed at the redhead's apartment.

Clutching the pizza carefully in one hand, the blond raps sharply on the door to Roy's apartment. There's some muttered swearing from inside before the door swings open to reveal its owner. Roy is dressed in a pair of creased tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt and his flaming red hair is sticking up at odd angles as he rubs one eye with a fist.

"I am interrupting your sleep? Should I leave you in peace?" Kaldur asks, worried. If Roy is sleeping this early then he must have pushed himself quite hard recently. Perhaps he should have called in advance . . .

"Nah." Roy mumbles through a yawn, "You brought pizza."

Kaldur smiles at that, offering up the box which Roy hungrily takes from his hands.

"So what brings you to my doorstep?" Roy asks, kicking the door shut when Kaldur steps in.

"Company."

Roy smirks. "The less junior kind of company?"

Kaldur says nothing which, of course, to Roy says everything.

Laughing, the redhead wraps an arm round Kaldur's shoulders, "Relax. I won't tell them you had to run away."

* * *

><p>Roy's presence is calming. Simply being with the redhead seems to drains Kaldur's worries away. The archer expects Kaldur to be nothing but himself and that kind of acceptance always cheers Kaldur up.<p>

As Kaldur obediently drops onto the sofa as ordered to by Roy he can already feel his worries draining away.

"Usual rubbish bothering you?" Roy asks, coming out the kitchen with a plate for Kaldur. While Roy never bothers with such things as plates when he eats pizza, Kaldur has always preferred to have one much to Roy's amusement.

Kaldur makes an agreeing noise in the back of his throat and slides a piece of pizza onto his plate before leaning back into the cushions. Roy gives him an odd look as he turns the television on with the remote and flicks to their favourite channel.

"You sound like you're holding back on me." Roy points out, gently prodding Kaldur in the side with a finger.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kaldur says, dismissively. "I just want to relax."

"I understand." Roy mutters, offering Kaldur a gentle smile. "Let's watch some rubbish TV."

Kaldur grins in response, finally allowing his focus to be taken up by the TV alone. They eat the pizza while Roy makes rude comments about the characters they are watching every once in a while, making Kaldur laugh. Everything is warm and comfortable and if his life could always be like it is in this moment Kaldur thinks it would be so much easier.

When the pizza is finished, Kaldur tucks his legs under him and leans back against the cushions, yawning. The tiredness he has been fighting off since his training session with Canary begins to creep up on him. He can feels his eyes fluttering shut despite his best attempts to stay awake and enjoy his time with Roy.

"You big moron." A quiet voice mutters gruffly in his ear, as an arm wraps round his shoulders pulling him close to Roy. "If you're tired, go to sleep."

Kaldur thinks he may have made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat before sleeps finally claimed him.

* * *

><p>Kaldur wakes up wrapped in Roy's arms. They are both spread out across the sofa, his head pillowed on the redhead's chest. He wonders briefly, as he tries to wriggle away without waking Roy up, how that happened. Considering his training he would have thought that Roy would have set off his training at some point.<p>

Straightening up which makes his back click, the Atlantean looks down at his still sleeping friend. Not that Kaldur will ever tell Roy this but the archer looks almost cute in his sleep. His red hair stands on end and he scrunches his nose while he sleeps. Smiling to himself Kaldur starts rifling through the piles of paper on Roy's coffee table until he finds a small piece of relatively unwritten on paper and a pen. He scrawls a _Thank you, see you later_ onto the paper and tucks it into Roy's loose fist before heading for the door.

He's feeling surprisingly groggy today, not a good thing considering it is team training today. But he will persevere; it's what he has to do as leader.

This determination falters when he steps out the zeta-tubes to see M'gann and Conner waiting for him. The rest of the team are there as well, cheerfully chatting as they wait for Canary but the two are just standing there, staring at him.

Kaldur inhales deeply as he fights off his growing worry about their resident couple. They can't possibly know. And they cannot force it out of him.

"Team." Canary calls out as she steps through the door, already shrugging off her jacket. Kaldur is exceptionally grateful to see her. "We're going to go for defensive manoeuvres today. We'll start off by everyone pairing up and one of you being unconscious and the other having to protect them. Later we'll move on to one of you protecting two or more people."

Kaldur resists wincing as he moves to stand in place at the side of the ring. Usually this sort of thing is easy for him; with his water-bearers he can create dome-like shields around his team-mates to protect them. But with the way his magic's been reacting recently this may cause a problem.

"Pair up." Canary orders. Usually Kaldur teams up with Artemis because M'gann and Superboy like to be together (for obvious reasons) and neither he nor Artemis will put up with Robin or KF's antics during training. He turns to walk towards the blonde when a pair of hands clasps his arm.

Turning round he is surprised to see M'gann offering him a shy smile. "Would you be my partner for today?"

Kaldur wants to protest because he knows this is about Canary's training and his injuries but he can't. Superboy has already stomped off towards Artemis and he has no logical reason to say no to M'gann without revealing the truth.

"Of course." Kaldur mutters offering her a tight smile. M'gann grins in response and steps closer to him, releasing his arm.

"Artemis, Superboy. You're up." Black Canary announces when everyone has done as she's told them. They both start moving forward when –

"Hey, isn't Kaldur the best at this?" Robin asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "So shouldn't he go first to demonstrate what to do?"

Superboy scowls at that while M'gann stiffens beside him. It's clear that they had some sort of plan on how to stop him from overworking himself today that Robin has just spectacularly ruined. But, at the very least, they are kind enough not to bring his problem to everyone else's attention as they say nothing when Kaldur inclines his head and steps forward into the ring.

"M'gann, lie down on the floor." Their instructor orders. "And I'll try and get past Kaldur to you. I won't hurt you but every time I get close enough I'll try and tap you okay? If I tap you three times you will be the equivalent of dead."

"But what if you tap her at her throat or something?" Artemis asks, "Won't she be dead then?"

"We're going to build up to that sort of level where it's where the tap on the body is that matter. For now we'll start here."

The others nod their agreement as Kaldur slides into a defensive position in front of M'gann, who is lying obediently on the floor. He tugs out his water-bearers, holding them tightly in each hand.

"Begin." Canary announces, starting to circle them. Kaldur inhales deeply, focuses internally and reaches for his magic.

There's nothing _there_.

With a cry, Kaldur drops his water-bearers to the floor and presses his hands to his temples. How can that be? Even when his magic took time to respond he could still feel it flowing beneath his skin alongside his blood but now it's as if there's nothing there. Like there's a wall blocking him from his magic.

He closes his eyes as he presses his forehead against the cool floor and calls. He calls and calls. Yelling with every fibre of his being but there's nothing coming. Nothing at all. Where is his magic?

"Kaldur?" M'gann's voice. She is worried. And he should respond to her. He knows this. But he just can't. Because his magic is not answering his call. And it's wrong, all wrong. And the team is there and he needs to be strong for them but how can he be when his magic is gone?

"Kaldur, what's wrong?"

"Come on Kal, talk to us."

"He's _crying_. Why's he crying?"

Is he? He feels hollow inside. Dead even. His magic – his magic!

"Kaldur." Warm hands press against his face, tilting it upwards until he finds himself looking into Canary's concerned voice. "Kaldur, your magic?"

"It won't respond." He chokes out. He's shaking he knows. But he can't stop. "It's like it's not _there_."

"It's going to be okay." Canary tells him, pulling the Atlantean into her arms until his forehead is pressed against her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We will call Aquaman. He'll know what to do."

There's a scurry of feet and then Robin's voice, low and worried, is talking hurriedly to his King but Kaldur cannot bring himself to care. All he can bring himself to do is weep into Canary's shoulder because Kaldur knows that if he does not have his magic, he does not have anything.

End Chapter One: Gone.

I hope that I got Kaldur right. If anyone has any constructive criticism on the whole thing, but especially how I portray Kaldur, I'd love to hear it. I love him but find him difficult to write. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2: Deny

Title: Disappear.

Chapter Title: Deny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Warning: Slash. MalexMale. RoyxKaldur.

Notes: This is set after Episode 18, Secrets. Anything revealed in the later episodes will not be included.

Summary: RoyxKaldur. When Kaldur's magic disappears Young Justice's world seems to start crumbling around them. But not everything is as it seems.

Kaldur is crying. Strong, brave, calm Kaldur is _crying_.

This shouldn't be happening. Artemis thinks to herself as the boy weeps into Canary's shoulder. Kaldur isn't allowed to break down on them. When things go wrong it's Kaldur that fixes it. So when it's Kaldur that's broken, what are they supposed to do?

"Up we get Kaldur." Canary whispers, sliding her arms from around the boy to take him by the hand. The blond stumbles as he's pulled to his feet and Wally's there the next instant, wrapping an arm round his waist and helping hold their leader upright. Between the two of them they start manoeuvring the boy towards the lounge.

"Aquaman's on his way." Robin whispers, voice hoarse as he comes to stand beside Artemis. The blonde nods in acknowledgement, wrapping her arms around herself as she watches the trio go.

"I was thinking, I kinda, might call Batman." Robin continues. Any other time Artemis might have thought it was because Robin believed that his mentor was the best person to deal with the situation. Today though, with the quaver in his voice, she thinks it's because he needs the comfort of having his mentor close.

"Might be an idea." Artemis mumbles as she starts shuffling towards the lounge. She's not a good person to have in an emotional crisis. She has no idea what to do. Not like Robin who is calling people or Wally that is muttering soothing words to Kaldur as he settles him into a chair. The desperation to help Kaldur claws at her insides but she doesn't know _how_. And it hurts to know that, once again, she is useless. Just like with the simulation.

"Canary?" Artemis asks as the blonde woman runs a soothing hand through Kaldur's short hair. Kaldur's tears are slowing down now but instead he's staring at his hands as if they don't belong to him. "What - "

"Zero. Six. Aquaman." The computer announces through the speaker system which is shortly followed by, "Zero. Two. Batman."

Quite suddenly Aquaman is storming into the room, Batman at his heels. Artemis has always known that the King of the Seas had to be tough. He was part of the League after all. But in all honesty she doesn't think she's ever seen a League member look as scary as he does right now.

"Kaldur'ahm." Orin whispers harshly, dropping to his knees in front of his student. He gently presses his hands to Kaldur's face, peering into sad green eyes. "My child. Robin speaks the truth? Your magic has left you?"

Kaldur nods once.

Orin's eyes slid shut and it's obvious in the way he removes suddenly trembling hands from his protégé's face that he is desperately suppressing his anger.

"How did you not notice?" He hisses at Batman and Canary, "You are supposed to be taking care of them."

"Kaldur came to us a few of weeks ago saying that he was having problems." Batman replies and if Artemis is reading the Dark Knight correctly (which she may not be because well, he's _Batman_) she can hear guilt in his voice. "We discussed it and thought it to be a mental block due to a delayed reaction to the training simulation."

The whole of Young Justice flinch but none more than M'gann who seems to suddenly shrink in on herself from where she's standing in the doorway. Artemis has been avoiding the Martian since she found out about her relationship with Superboy. She hasn't wanted to think about her friend's betrayal. Because she wouldn't have minded them dating (after all it was just a stupid crush) if M'gann had just been upfront about it. She'd been considering telling M'gann the truth about her past like Canary suggested but if M'gann cannot be honest about a _relationship_ then she will be of no use when it comes to secrets like Artemis'. But, despite her anger at the girl, she still feels sorry for M'gann. Because what they're saying is that if the simulation hadn't gone wrong they would never have blamed Kaldur's problem on it and gone to Aquaman the moment the problem arose meaning this could have already been sorted out by now whatever 'this' is. So she takes a step closer to the Martian and offers up her hand. M'gann takes it with both of her own, clutching at it like a lifeline.

"A ridiculous explanation." Orin snaps as he stands up. "Kaldur has long since dealt with any problems he had with the simulation. You said so yourself Batman that he had become an even better leader than you thought possible in the months that followed. How could you have let it reach this stage?"

"What stage is that?"

Everyone turns to look at Wally, who is still kneeling by Kaldur. There is fierce determination on his face beneath the worry and Artemis finds herself reluctantly admiring him for it. She would never have been brave enough to ask three angry League members such a question.

"That is - "

"If you say none of your business you're going to regret it." Wally growls at Batman, reaching up to place a comforting hand on Kaldur's wrist. The boy has said nothing throughout the exchange, just stared miserably at his hands. It's making Artemis' insides churn. "He's our leader. Our friend. We deserve to know. We want to _help_."

"We'll discuss it later. We don't have time to explain it to you now." Batman snaps before turning to look at Aquaman. "Orin, what are your plans?"

"Kaldur will come back to Atlantis with me. We will try to work out how he ended up like this."

"You will keep us updated?" It's more question than statement. And Artemis thinks that's the only thing that keeps Aquaman from yelling at Canary.

"Yes." Orin says tersely, bending down to Kaldur and murmuring to him in Atlantean as he gently pulls the boy to his feet.

"I will be back when I have news." The King says over his shoulder as he steers his protégé towards the zeta-tubes.

"How long will that be?" Superboy asks, watching with undisguised pain as their friend is led away like a small child.

"I do not know." Orin whispers as white light envelops them and they disappear back to Atlantis.

"Batman." Robin says the moment they vanish, reaching out to tangle his hands in the Dark Knight's cape. "Batman, what's going on?"

"Kaldur has lost his ability to use his magic and it is . . . affecting him." Batman replies, gently prying Robin's finger from his cape. The Boy Wonder looks fairly hurt until the man pulls him in close and gives him a quick hug. "Canary and I need to talk to some other League members about this, we will be back soon."

"That's not a proper explanation!" Superboy snarls as the Dark Knight marches for the zeta-tubes as well. Batman and Black Canary both ignore him and seconds later, they too are gone.

"What do we do?" Artemis chokes out into the sudden silence that follows.

She gets no answer because the one that's supposed to be giving the orders isn't there anymore.

* * *

><p>Despite being seven months pregnant Mera has made sure that everyone knows that she has no intention of giving up teaching until she is actually in labour. The assassination attempts on her unborn child have not deterred her either. If anything they have made her more determined to continue teaching, just to show them she is braver than they will ever hope to be and that such cowardly acts will not stop her and her husband from keeping peace within Atlantis.<p>

As such she's rather surprised when she got a summons in the middle of one of her lectures to return to the Palace immediately. She had been about to refuse, thinking her husband was being overprotective again, when the messenger had mentioned that Kaldur'ahm had been brought back for medical attention. She had rushed from the Conservatory, praying that it wasn't as bad as she was imagining.

Only to find it worse.

"Kaldur?" Mera asks, reaching out to pull the pale boy before her into her arms. He trembles against her and the Queen realises with a dawning kind of horror that the child is crying. Atlanteans do not cry. They have no tear ducts. Kaldur on the other hand, being half Atlantean and half human has always had the ability to cry. When he first did it as a baby Sha'lain'a thought her child was ill and rushed him to the nearest Healer. He quickly grew out of it, though the fact that he was capable of crying soon spread. When he first went to school at the age of four the other children made a game out of trying to make him weep. Not once did they succeed. Years of bullying that most Atlanteans would have crumpled under and Kaldur shed not a single tear in sorrow. For him to cry now tells Mera just how desperate the situation is.

She turns to look at her husband, feeling worry stir deep in her stomach at the utter fury on his face. "Orin?"

Her husband is a gentle man by nature Mera knows. But when angry he is truly a force to behold and nothing makes him angrier than seeing those he loves hurt. Orin has long considered Kaldur'ahm to be his son in everything but blood. Sha'lain'a was more than content to allow herself and Orin to take charge of Kaldur's life. Mera would like to resent her for it but as Kaldur has grown his looks have become more and more like his father's. It is obvious to Mera that Kaldur reminds Sha'lain'a of his father and what he did to her. That as much as Sha'lain'a would love to be able to look beyond his looks, she can't. So Mera had taken over, giving Kaldur a room in the Palace and encouraging Orin to take an interest in the boy. All it had taken was one afternoon with Kaldur for Orin to become as smitten with the child as she was. Since then it had been them raising Kaldur, not Sha'lain'a and her new husband.

If someone has hurt _their_ Kaldur then Orin will make them pay.

"He is unable to bring forth his magic. I have called for the top Healer to come." Orin informs her quietly, placing one hand on her shoulder as she starts to shudder with horror.

As the Head of the Conservatory of Sorcery Mera knows better than anyone what that means.

Almost certain death.

* * *

><p>"They have no right to keep us out of the loop." Wally snaps, pacing back and forth so quickly that he's wearing a grove in the floor. "Kaldur's more important to us than he is to them."<p>

"We heard you the first time!" Artemis snarls from where she's huddled in an armchair, her arms wrapped round herself. The tension in the room is high and getting higher every minute that they know nothing. It's been hours since the League members left the mountain and no one has bothered to turn up and tell them anything.

Superboy, furious with the League for having not told them anything, has already left several fist-shaped holes in the wall in retaliation knowing that the League will have to take the time and money to repair the damages. It's a childish way of dealing with his anger at them but technically Superboy isn't even a year old yet so Robin supposes that's a natural reaction for him to take.

Robin winces as the clone slams his fist into the wall again. He knows what he has to do. Knows that he has to take control of the situation because that's what leaders do. And with Kaldur gone that makes him their temporary leader. He doesn't want to be. Ever since the simulation he's been terrified of screwing up as a leader and getting his friends and innocents killed. Kaldur has been, slowly but surely, trying to get him over that fear. But the Atlantean knew Robin needed time.

Time apparently he didn't have. Swallowing thickly as the weight of leader comes to rest fully on his shoulder he mutters, "We've left a message with Zatanna to ring us when she gets home. I've been searching our database about magic disappearing but nothing has come up. We just have to wait until – "

"Zero. Six. Aquaman." The computer calls out. As one the group jump to their feet and race towards the zeta-tubes. The King steps out, pushing water-logged hair out his eyes. He frowns when he lays eyes on them.

"Where is Batman?" He asks, trying to step round them. The team shuffles to the side, staying in his way.

"Not here." Robin snaps, "What's wrong with Kaldur?"

"That is – "

"He's our team-mate and friend." Robin snarls, moving to stand directly in front of the Atlantean. "We. Want. To. Help."

Aquaman had always seemed like a kind but strong man with an open face and a ready smile. Now though his brows are furrowed with worry and he looks like he wants to hurt someone very badly. But as he surveys them the anger seems to fade from his eyes leaving only a heart-wrenching pain behind, "Very well. Your mentors may not approve."

"Don't care." Artemis snaps. The others all nod in agreement.

Orin sighs. "Atlanteans that have magic don't simply use it as a weapon. To them magic is a way of life."

A way of life? Robin had not been expecting that. Then again he had never bothered to ask Kaldur about his magic and what it meant to him. So he supposes he shouldn't be surprised by how little he knows about their leader and his culture. He was always more interested in introducing the Atlantean to their culture rather than the other way round. He vows to change that after this.

"Atlanteans make their magic stronger by communicating with it. As a result they can tell it to flow through their bodies alongside their blood making the magic more powerful and easier to access. This communication is done through a deep mediation that requires the release of all emotions to reach a state of complete calm. If an Atlantean starts denying an emotion it stops them from being able to mediate properly." The blond pauses, taking a deep breath as if what he is about to say is physically hurting him, before continuing, "This denial is usually due to a traumatic event that the Atlantean wishes to not remember or deal with. If this denial continues then, over time, the Atlantean's ability to mediate becomes less and less possible until it reaches a point where the user is totally unable to talk to their magic. If an Atlantean cannot communicate with their magic they cannot tell it to flow through their body alongside their blood. The Atlantean's body will be used to having the magic flowing through them and when it disappears it starts to shut down without it."

"Shut down? What does that mean? It means that Kaldur just won't be at full strength, right?" Kid Flash babbles, "That because his magic was flowing through him it was making him stronger and now it's gone he's going to be weaker? That's it. That _has_ to be it."

"Child," Orin whispers, his voice cracking, "did you not hear the part about magic being a way of life? In Atlantis magic is just as important as blood to those who have the gift. If Kaldur'ahm cannot find the cause of his denial and embrace it he will not regain his magic and therefore die in a matter of days."

No. No. No. .. Kaldur's not dying, Kaldur's not leaving them. He isn't. He isn't! Aquaman's wrong! He is! He can't be right! He –

There's a horrible wailing sound in his head, cutting off his own panicked thoughts and filling up his mind. It doesn't have words but it doesn't need to. Robin knows it's M'gann and that she's projecting her sorrow into their heads. The floor is vibrating beneath his feet which has to be due to Wally who vibrates in moments of high emotion. And he should be doing something because they're his team-mates and he's their leader, however temporary, and Superboy and Artemis are probably reacting in their own way as well. But he can't make himself move, can't make himself open his mouth, can't make himself do anything to help them because _Kaldur is dying._

Aquaman takes one look at their team, which is falling apart at the seams, and disappears back into the zeta-tubes.

End Chapter 2: Deny.

I didn't really like the way this chapter has turned out. I've rewritten it fourteen times and I still can't get it right so I've decided that I probably won't ever get it to my liking and I should probably update anyway so here it is. There's also no Roy in it but he's going to be in the next one and the plan is to make him a major part of it. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Determination

Title: Disappear.

Chapter Title: Determination.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Warning: Slash. MalexMale. RoyxKaldur.

Notes: This is set after Episode 18, Secrets. Anything revealed in the later episodes will not be included.

Summary: RoyxKaldur. When Kaldur's magic disappears Young Justice's world seems to start crumbling around them. But not everything is as it seems.

_Kaldur feels as if he is still asleep, caught in a nightmare that just won't release him. Everything is slow and fast at the same time and nothing is as it should be. When he reaches out for his magic there is nothing there and it make him _ache_. And he doesn't want to feel this emptiness but Healer Meh'la is insisting he keep doing it so he can diagnose the problem._

"_Just a little longer, Kaldur." Mera whispers in his ear, patting his hand gently. "Just a little longer."_

_Seconds seems like hours as the emptiness spreads, almost consuming him. But then Healer Meh'la makes a sudden humming sound of recognition in the back of his throat and his hands, which had been glowing a faint yellow as they hovered above Kaldur's tattoos, fall back to his sides. "You may stop now Kaldur."_

_He wants to cry with relief as he stops calling, the hollow feeling retreating to the back of his mind. Still there but not as strong as before. Bearable to an extent._

"_So?" King Orin demands, placing a reassuring hand on Kaldur's shoulder as he glowers at the Healer. "What is your diagnosis?"_

"_As you know there are only a handful of reasons for an Atlantean to stop being able to communicate with their magic." The man says softly which makes Kaldur want to laugh hysterically. He is very well aware of that. Just as he is very well aware that a few days of magic loss will kill an Atlantean. It had been drilled into them at the Conservatory that should you lose your magic it was time to panic and find a Healer. Back then it had seemed so unbelievable because his magic was such an important part of him, how could it ever leave him? Now though . . ._

"_Most are due to illnesses and are easily fixable with the right remedies."_

"_You are saying that Kaldur's is not?" Queen Mera whispers, slipping an arm over his shoulders and pulling the blond towards her._

"_Indeed." The Healer replies, inclining his head. "As you know my Queen, mediation requires you to release all your emotions and achieve a state of complete calm so one can communicate with one's magic. If an Atlantean suffers a situation which produces an emotion they do not want to deal with they may start denying this emotion. This denial means they cannot achieve true calm and therefore cannot mediate properly. This causes a problem known as Disconnection."_

_Sudden horrifying understanding fills Kaldur even as Mera inhales sharply, pulling him even closer into her side. "No, no, no, no. Kaldur has suffered no such trauma necessary for him to deny himself. He has not. We would have known about it! You are wrong!"_

_Healer Meh'la, Kaldur notes in a detached sort of way, has clearly dealt with hysterical patients and their families before as he simply waits until Mera has stopped yelling before speaking again._

"_Except for the detrimental effects of his loss of magic he suffers no other illness My Queen. It is the only explanation. Something has happened to Kaldur'ahm that has produced an emotion or situation he doesn't want to deal with. By denying this emotion it has caused his magic to leave him."_

_It just . . . it just can't be his own fault. He was always the best at mediation, at connecting to his magic. The Queen herself said she had never seen someone as utterly in tune with their magic as he was. This makes no sense. What on Earth could he be denying? _

"_Kaldur'ahm?" Gentle hands on his face and he realises he's shaking once more as Mera leans in to press a kiss to his forehead. "What has happened? What is going on?"_

"_I don't – I don't _know_." He gasps. How can he not know what is taking his magic away?_

"_If it is exceptionally distressing he may have suppressed the memory with it." The Healer says softly from behind his King and Queen who are leaning over him, wrapping him in their arms._

"_But surely that would mean he no longer felt the emotion? So there would be nothing for him to deny?" Orin snaps over his shoulder. "So we wouldn't be in this situation."_

"_In this case, that is clearly not true." Healer Meh'la replies. "He must find this memory and the emotions that go with it and embrace it if he is to regain his magic."_

_If. If. If. How can he recall something he has suppressed? It's not like, now that he has realised it is damaging him, he can order himself to remember. The mind doesn't work like _that_. _

_He breathes deeply and then again and again. He has to remember but he can't. Breathe. And everything is going wrong. Breathe. How is he supposed – _

"_Kaldur." Mera says in a strained voice, rubbing a thumb just behind his gills forcing him to inhale long and slow. Stopping him from hyperventilating. "You are stressed and panicking. This will not help you figure this out. You are to go to bed and rest. We shall discuss it in the morning."_

_With that she stands up, pulling him to his feet as well and without so much as a backward glance at either Orin or the Healer she starts guiding him to the door._

_As she leads him from the room, he can feel her own hand trembling against his. His Queen knows the statistics she recited at them. Knows that of all the Atlanteans that have come down with Disconnection 94% of them have died before they could regain their magic._

_6% chance of survival._

_He is going to die._

Kaldur wakes with a start, breath caught in his throat. He has often relived his worst memories in his dreams. In the months following such missions as the ones in Gotham and Bialya he had continuously relived his failures and fears in his dreams. Watched his friends take injuries he should have been able to stop. Watched as they are forced to correct the mistake he has made.

So it should not surprise him that he relived yesterday at all. It shouldn't. Yet he was so desperately hoping that, just for one night, he might have a peaceful night's sleep. He had hoped that being under the sea might help. That the familiarity would somehow ease the horror from his mind. But it is there constantly, the knowledge that he is dying and that it is all his fault.

"Awake yet, my child?"

Kaldur starts, turning his head to the side to see that Queen Mera is sitting by his side.

"My Queen." He gasps, shifting his elbows under him to force himself up. Because he cannot be as rude as to not acknowledge her presence even if he is still half-asleep. But the redhead reaches out, pressing her hands to his shoulders and forcing him to lie back down in his bed.

"Rest, Kaldur." His Queen orders sternly but there is a gentle smile on her face as she reaches up to run her hands through his hair that tells him she is not annoyed.

"When did you arrive?" He finds himself asking. Someone has brought in a chair for her to sit on which cannot have been easy or quiet. He wonders how he could have slept through that then stops because he knows how. His magic is gone, his life is fading.

"A few hours ago." Mera says softly, "I have been watching you sleep."

"That cannot have been very interesting My Queen."

"Always so formal." Mera whispers fondly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "It is a joy and honour to watch the ones we love sleep because they are entrusting us with their safety. I have watched you sleep many times before now. You first received a room here at the Palace when you were just seven years old, remember?"

"I remember."

It had been a glorious day. To know that the Queen cared for him so much that she would welcome him into her home had done much to make up for his mother's lack of interest in his life. He understands why his mother cannot look at him but it does not make it hurt less. Mera's fondness for him had often been a soothing balm to the unintentional emotional injuries inflicted by his mother.

"I have watched you sleep many times before. And I intend to watch you sleep many times in the future." She tells him, a worried smile on her face as she looks down at him.

"I - " He wants to live but how does one go about finding a part of yourself you are denying? He wants to tell his beloved Queen, who is looking at him with such sorrow, that he can find himself but - "I do not know where to start."

"We will work through it together." The redhead promises fiercely.

"My Queen, I am not sure - "

"No!" Mera snaps, her hands reaching out tangle with his hands. "You will promise me to do your best, do you understand? There is no room for pessimism here! I cannot lose you Kaldur! My child cannot grow up not having you as his brother." She chokes out, pressing a hand to her swollen stomach. "You are as dear to me as the one I carry. I cannot - "

Kaldur forces himself upright and wraps his arms around his Queen. To know that she loves him so dearly gives him energy he did not think possible in this state. Kaldur always knew that Mera cared for him or she would not have had him moved to the Palace but he did not expect her to love him as her child. It is the greatest honour she has ever bestowed upon him.

"I promise to fight this." He whispers into her ear as she pulls him in close. "I promise to not give in without a fight."

"Orin and I will be by your side every step of the way." Mera assures him. "We _will_ regain your magic."

"Then I suppose," Kaldur whispers offering his Queen a strained smile, "we had best get started."

* * *

><p>Richard Grayson didn't sleep at all last night.<p>

In the four and a half years he's being doing the super-hero gig he's lost innocents. As much as you try your best at the end of the day sometimes you're just not good enough to save everyone. The horror of failing someone though is never as bad as the feeling of loosing someone you love. When he first found out that Bruce was Batman he'd been ecstatic. Yes, the man went out on patrol every night and occasionally came back beaten to Hell but he always _came back_. And that was the important part. So Dick had relaxed when it came to loosing people close to him. After all, his adoptive father was capable of outsmarting the strongest beings in their solar system so he had nothing to be afraid of when it came to loosing members of his new family – they were safe with Bruce watching over them.

And when he made friends with people like Red Arrow and KF he hadn't worried for them either. They were good fighters and if they faltered their mentors were there and if their mentors faltered then the League was there. So yeah, sometimes they ended up with some pretty serious injuries but there was always, always, always back-up. So he thought he was safe from that fear, that loss.

But Kaldur is dying now and if Batman and Alfred are his father and grandfather then Young Justice are his siblings. And he can't lose a family member. He can't handle that kind of pain all over again. But it's happening anyway and it's like he's nine all over again, standing on the platform watching his parents drop to their deaths knowing there is _nothing he can do_. He can't do magic, hell, he barley knows anything about magic. So Kaldur's going to fall and he can't stop it.

He thought that perhaps Batman might be able to fix it because he doesn't believe in the impossible (the obvious proof being in the fact that he keeps up with people who can crush him with their pinkie) but his adoptive father had told him he didn't know what to do. That he'd called a League meeting and they had not really got anywhere. That Kaldur's life was in the hands of the Atlanteans.

And despite the fact that their HQ is an entire _mountain_ as Robin walked into it today, with no Kaldur there to welcome him, it's the only time it's ever felt empty.

"We've called a team meeting to discuss the situation." Batman announces once Artemis has shuffled into the main room to join the rest of the team. Every single one of them had been late. Including Robin who had come with Batman to the Mountain. It's childish and petty of them but considering the way they were treated yesterday Robin feels they are justified.

"Situation?" Superboy snarls, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles go white, "You mean the fact that Kaldur is dying and you couldn't be bothered to tell us."

"It's not like that." Batman replies tersely. He's been saying that to Robin all night long, it hasn't changed his opinion so he doubts it will change his team-mates. "We wanted to investigate ways of saving him before we told you. Just in case it could be sorted out quickly and therefore we wouldn't have had to worry you."

Robin hates that logic. Kaldur's their friend. So what if they get upset, they might be able to help save Kaldur and clearly every second here counts. Why can't the League see that Kaldur's life is more important than their feelings?

"Whatever." Artemis snaps, clearly feeling the same way that Robin does, "What do you want to tell us now? Got fed up of lying?"

Batman remains stone-faced in the face of the team's wrath but Canary flinches at the last comment. Robin knows he shouldn't feel pleased about her discomfort but he is. He had thought they had finally stopped treating them like little kids only for them to hide something this big from the Team. Yes, it had only been a few hours and yes, a League member had told them eventually but Kaldur has only days to live and they didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before he was whisked off back to Atlantis. He may very well _die_ down there.

"The Atlanteans have found a way that might possibly save Kaldur." Batman continues, acting as if he hadn't heard the blonde. "Your assistance in this would be . . . useful. But it requires you all to be delicate."

"We can be delicate!" Wally snaps as Robin feels hope rising in him. A way to save Kaldur? A way for _them_ to save Kaldur? The team will be unstoppable if it's their friend's life on the line. The League might still think of them as children but they know they can do what is necessary to save their friend.

"Considering what you did to this room when waiting for news on Kaldur I doubt it." A new voice says. Frowning, Robin turns to see a heavily pregnant redhead walking across the lounge towards them. She's dressed oddly in a flowing green gown that seems to float around her ankles. He wonders where she came from. Then he notices that she's barefoot. Just like Kaldur, so maybe she's an Atlantean. She stops beside Canary and Batman and adds, "They're all so angry and volatile. I'm not sure it's a sensible environment for Kaldur to be in if we want him to recover. If he gets stressed it will make his body deteriorate quicker. "

"Alright lady," Artemis snarls, pointing an index finger at the redhead, "Who the Hell are you? And who gave you the right to dictate Kaldur's life to him?"

Normally in this sort of situation Kaldur would tell Artemis off for being rude so Robin should do that now because well, he's temporarily their leader. But he doesn't feel like it. This woman is threatening to keep Kaldur from seeing them. And they might be able to _help_.

"I, little girl," The redhead says, her voice low and threatening as she plants her hands on her hips, "am Mera. And the fact that I am his Queen and have been raising him the past six years is what gives me the right."

"Um. Alright. I suppose that, err, would give you a good reason to – um – "

Well this is not good, Robin thinks to himself as Artemis stammers. He had no idea that Aquaman and his wife had been raising Kaldur. But if they're the ones that are going to decide whether or not they should let Kaldur back up here pissing them off is probably not a good idea.

Time to be Leader.

"Look." He says, stepping in front of Artemis to get the Queen's attention. "If what Kaldur needs is us to be delicate we can be delicate. If Kaldur needed us to grow gills and come down to Atlantis to save him we'd find a way to do it. Whatever Kaldur needs us to do we can do it."

Mera gives him a thoughtful look. "You sound quite sure of yourself."

"I am. Kaldur is too important to us for us to fail him now." Robin says, seeing some of his team-mates nod in agreement out of the corner of his eye.

Mera inhales deeply as she runs her eyes over each of them. He feels like she's looking into his soul, like she can see everything he's ever done and is judging him for it. Judging to see if he is worthy enough to save someone she clearly considers her son.

"It takes roughly a month of Disconnection before an Atlantean starts to lose their magic and Kaldur first started noticing he had problems six weeks after your simulation issues. As such Kaldur believes that whatever he is denying must have happened during his time on the surface as he refused to leave you all until you had sorted out your problems." Mera says after a lengthy pause. Robin wonders if her telling them this means she's going to let Kaldur come back. "He's hoping that time up here, going through what he did two to three months ago might be his best chance of working out what's wrong. We will be staying up here to see if he remembers anything. But you must treat him gently and do everything in your power to keep him calm because stressful situations will cause him to fade faster."

"Er, we?" Wally asks, pulling a face.

"We." Mera confirms. "I am staying to take care of Kaldur."

Robin wonders if all Queens are allowed to take time off from their duties whenever they want like this but decides it's probably best not to voice that question.

"So," Wally mutters, nervously swinging his arms, "Kaldur is where exactly? And when will he be coming back?"

"He's in the room next to his helping my husband organise it for my stay here."

There's a flutter of air behind Robin that tells him KF has already gone. M'gann and Conner are next, racing down the corridor as if their lives depend on it. As he jogs after them with Artemis (it's moments like this he is jealous of his Meta friends) he remembers to throw a "Thank you" over his shoulder at the bemused Queen.

When he and Artemis get there it is to find Kaldur being hugged by both KF and M'gann. Superboy has the Atlantean's hands grasped tightly between his own like he thinks he's going to disappear at any second and he has to hold him in place. As Artemis rushes forward to join in the hug Robin notes that their leader is paler than normal with huge bags under his eyes. Kaldur had not been looking his best before he was dragged off to Atlantis but now he really does look dangerously sick. This loss of magic is obviously getting to the blond quickly. If they're going to save him they're going to have to act fast.

"Hey." He mumbles, sliding himself in-between Artemis and Wally so he can loop his arms round Kaldur's waist in a hug. "We missed you."

"I have been gone a day." Kaldur murmurs. "You cannot possibly have missed me."

"We did anyway." Wally replies, his voice muffled. Tilting his head back Robin watches the small smile crossing the blonde's face at that. His body, which had been tensed like he was expecting a fight, relaxes and he let's go of Superboy's hands with one hand and tries to wrap his arm round all his team-mates. In response everyone shuffles closer to be caught up in that hug.

There's the sound of footsteps and Robin looks over his shoulder to see Orin leaving the room, a fond smile on his face as he glances back at them. Robin wants to say thank you because Aquaman's the only League member kind enough to tell them the truth. But, as the blond gives them an approving nod just before the door shuts, he doesn't think he needs too.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken Kaldur long to work out that whatever happened to him happened when he was on the surface. It had, however, taken him a while to muster up the courage to return to the Mountain. To face his team-mates and, what he had believed, would be a bad reaction to the situation. He had thgouht that his team-mates might be angry with him for his weakness. He had expected annoyance at his failure not for Wally to come rushing into the room and launch himself at him in a hug so strong it almost knocked him off his feet. He had certainly not been expecting them all to join in as one big group hug. It is . . . reassuring to know that they care for him this much. That his errors have not made them value him less as a friend and leader.<p>

As lunchtime had been fast approaching they had led him to the kitchen amidst cheerful chatter of 'you look pale' and 'you need to eat to keep your strength up' and 'don't worry we'll fix this.' When they had arrived it was to see that his Queen had already taken over the kitchen in order to prepare him a 'proper healthy Atlantean dish.' His team-mates had a shared a look, and possibly a quick mental chat courtesy of M'gann, before deciding that seven was a few too many people to be hanging out in the kitchen and everyone but Robin had left.

Mera had made an approving noise in the back of her throat at that (making him think she had a talk with them earlier) and ordered them to sit down at the table. It's just as he and Robin are sliding into their seats that he realises that he has not spoken to Roy since he lost his magic.

"Robin," He asks, turning to the boy who is watching Mera prepare the fish with great interest, "have you spoken to Red Arrow about this?"

Robin pales and swears loudly which earns him a swat to the back of the head from both himself and the Queen. The Boy Wonder blinks in surprise looking from himself to Mera.

"I do not tolerate such language around young ears." The redhead explains, turning back to the fish she is preparing.

"Young ears?" Robin asks, glancing round the room in confusion.

"The baby." Kaldur tells Robin with a small smile. Both himself and his King have been speaking to the baby. If he survives this (_when_ he survives this, he corrects, you are not to be pessimistic) once the child is born it shall recognise his voice as well as his King's and Queen's.

"The baby – "

"Can hear you." Mera finishes for the Boy Wonder, wagging a finger at him. "So no talk like that in my presence."

Robin nods obediently and reaches for his communicator. "Right. Anyway I'll call Red Arrow now and tell him."

"No." Kaldur finds himself saying, reaching out to place a hand on Robin's wrist to stop him. "I should be the one to do it."

Robin hesitates. "If you're sure?"

Kaldur nods in response reaching for his own communicator. Roy is, without a doubt, his best friend. He should not have to hear this news from someone else.

"Red Arrow?" He asks into the comm. as Mera sets a plate in front of him. It looks absolutely delicious – it has been a long time since he's had his Queen's cooking. She's far too busy to cook most days but occasionally she insists on being let into the kitchen in the palace and will make a meal for him and King Orin. In Atlantis it is a sign of devotion to cook for someone (which is why restaurants had surprised him so much – they didn't exist in Atlantis.) Barring his mother (who taught him how to cook for himself as soon as she could) his King and Queen have been the only ones to ever cook for him. In return, they have been the only ones he has ever cooked for.

"Here. What's up?" Roy's voice crackles in his ear.

"I was wondering if, perhaps, you could come visit me at the Mountain today?"

"Not a problem. Something up? When you want my company you usually come here to avoid the kiddies."

"I . . . suppose so."

Roy's voice suddenly takes a worried tinge to it and he asks, "Is it serious?"

He wants to lie. To say everything is alright. The idea of telling Roy about this feels worse than telling anyone else but he can't do that to the archer. "Yes."

"I'll be over in half an hour." Roy announces and the line goes quiet. Kaldur swallows thickly and looks down at his plate and finds himself suddenly nauseous. Robin pats him on the shoulder consolingly but it does little to ease the sudden sickness he feels.

Roy is as good as his word and turns up precisely twenty-seven minutes after he hung up on Kaldur.

"You look like shit." Is the first thing he says when he lays eyes on Kaldur.

"Really? I was not aware." He mutters sarcastically as he pushes himself out the armchair he was sitting in to properly greet his friend. It had taken some coaxing but he had managed to persuade his Queen and friends to stay away while he spoke to Red Arrow. He doubts the archer would like witnesses to this.

"Well if your being sarcastic it's can't be too bad." Red Arrow mutters with a tight hopeful grin. Kaldur stops where he is as the nausea he fought off earlier comes back full blast.

"I . . ."

"You?"

Kaldur inhales deeply. He has been trying to work out what to say to Roy but nothing comes out right. He'll just have to be blunt. "I'm dying."

The blood drains out of the archer's face, leaving him a pasty white. "What?"

"I'm dying." Kaldur repeats and it's easier to say the second time round. "There's possibly a way for me to live but if I don't find it within the next few days well . . ."

The redhead closes his eyes and says nothing.

"Red Arrow?" Kaldur whispers, taking a step closer and reaches out with one hand to hover above the archer's shoulder. "Roy?"

"Don't." The archer growls suddenly, eyes snapping open. "Don't you stand there and call me my real name in that tone of voice. Like _I'm_ hurting _you_! When you've just said that you're – "

He cuts himself off and turns away from Kaldur so that the Atlantean is facing his back, breathing harshly.

"Roy, please," Kaldur chokes out, hurt in ways he didn't think possible, "I'm not doing this on purpose. I – "

"Tell me how to fix this!" Roy snarls suddenly, spinning round and taking Kaldur by the shoulders. "Tell me how to save you!"

"I – " Kaldur stammers, surprised by the sudden switch in his friend's attitude. "I am not being true to myself which has caused me to come down with something called Disconnection which is causing me to lose my magic. "

He doesn't need to say anything more. Roy has always been interested in Kaldur and his life. He has told the redhead all about what magic really means to him and what would happen to an Atlantean if they should lose their magic. Roy will understand.

"You've lost your magic due to not being true to yourself? How are you not being true to yourself?" He asks, giving Kaldur a brief shake. Kaldur is unbelievably glad his Queen is not here to see this or she would have had Roy's head for treating him like this when he is dying.

"I don't know. That's what I have to try and work out." Kaldur pauses before adding, "I've come back from Atlantis in hopes that the people here will help me figure it out."

Roy pulls him forward then and Kaldur finds his face pressed against the archer's chest as Roy lets go of his shudders and wraps his arms tightly round Kaldur in a hug.

"I'm going to work it out." Roy tells him harshly, tightening his hold on Kaldur. "I'm going to save you."

He says it with such determination that Kaldur truly believes him for all of a minute.

* * *

><p>It had taken every ounce of self-control Robin had not to listen in on Kaldur and Roy's conversation and, well, Conner holding him down but let's ignore that part. The archer had disappeared shortly after and turned up with a duffle bag slung over one shoulder a few minutes later.<p>

"I'm moving in with you lot until Kaldur's better." The redhead announces as he strides into the lounge. He then turns to look at Mera, who is sitting on one end of the sofa with Kaldur curled up against her. "Queen Mera, I presume?"

"Yes." She replies, extending a hand out to the archer in greeting. "How did you know?"

"Kaldur's told me all about you." Roy said with a half-smile taking her hand in his and shaking it. "I worked it out."

Mera grins at that, running a hand lovingly through Kaldur's hair. "Very well. Now, we've estimated it to be about three months ago maximum that Kaldur started losing his connection with his magic. I need you all to think back to that time to see if anything traumatic may have happened to him."

"Couldn't M'gann just go inside his head and try and find the memory?" Robin asks, leaning forward to stare at the Martian as Roy drops his bag onto the floor and perches on the armrest of the sofa Kaldur's lying on.

"Suppressed memories are extremely difficult to find." M'gann whispers, her voice wavering. "Even my Uncle J'onn can't really help with that sort of problem."

"Would he be willing to try?" Wally pipes up with. Robin's been turning plans over in his mind ever since Aquaman told them about why Kaldur's lost his magic. A telepath seemed like such an obvious choice to help in this situation. He hadn't thought it would be a total dead-end.

"Yes. But I doubt anything will come of it." M'gann replies, pressing herself closer to Superboy, who wraps an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "I called him about it earlier. He says he can come whenever we need."

"Perhaps tomorrow morning?" Mera suggests, looking down at the boy who is falling asleep on her. "Kaldur is at his best just after he's slept at the moment and that may help."

"Agreed." Robin mutters, "So that just leaves us to go over everything that might have happened."

As everyone quietly starts to think things through Robin realises just how much they've done in the last few months.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>It's only when Batman calls Robin to tell him that, not only has he missed patrol but also his curfew (which is when someone named Agent A is allowed to enforce certain <em>rules<em>, whatever that means – surface-dwellers are so odd) so he has to come home right _now_ that Mera realises what the time is. It takes her a while to persuade them all to go home to their families because they haven't figured out what happened to Kaldur yet. Their reluctance to leave Kaldur pleases her. The blond had always found it difficult to make friends, even when the other children stopped bullying him once he came to live at the Palace. Garth and Tula are the closest friends he had in Atlantis and when they started courting Mera knew Kaldur would feel left out. To know that he has found such good friends up here warms her heart.

"Oh." The green girl, Meg-something Mera thinks, says suddenly as the fast boy dashes into the zeta-tubes. "You're pregnant."

"Indeed." She replies dryly.

"That means you need to eat a lot and you have missed dinner and it is already really late and if Kaldur wakes up and finds this out he will worry about you which is going to stress him out which he isn't allowed to be so we must make you something to eat right away!" The girl says in one breath, though Mera has no idea how, and grabs the S boy's hand and drags him towards the kitchen.

"She's an odd one." Red Arrow says as he comes to stand in front of her and Kaldur. She wanted to remember this one's name because he knew hers before she had a chance to introduce herself. So he is clearly the closest to her Kaldur. "Do you want a hand taking Kaldur to his room?"

Mera looks down at the boy sleeping on her shoulder and nods. Atlantean strength means that, under normal circumstances, she could carry Kaldur easily if she wanted to. But being as pregnant as she is she doesn't think it possible.

Gently, Red Arrow leans forward and slides his arms around Kaldur's shoulders and under his legs. With a strength that she finds surprising in a human he easily lifts the boy into his arms, cradling him against his chest.

"Thank you." Mera says softly as she uses the armrest to pull herself out of the sofa. Surface-dweller seating is much more comfortable than Atlantean, she had practically sunk into it when she had sat down meaning that her aching back had been somewhat appeased however that made it all the more difficult to get up afterwards.

She starts moving towards one of the corridors she thinks will lead her to Kaldur's room and Red Arrow follows her. They walk in silence, something she will not complain about after the non-stop talking about Kaldur, what he counted as 'traumatic' and what was the best way to work out what had happened to force himself to repress an emotion. As they walk she watches the redhead who seems to know the way without looking because he is staring down at Kaldur's sleeping face as they go.

When they reach Kaldur's room she quickly pulls back the sheet on his bed (Kaldur informed her that their doo-vays, as he called it, that most land-dwellers used to sleep in kept the heat in and it was exceptionally stifling to try and sleep in them so he just uses sheets) and steps aside so Red Arrow can put Kaldur down. The boy lowers the blond onto the mattress before gently covering him with the sheet she just pulled away. There's something almost tender in his expression as he gently flattens out the creases in the sheet.

"Thank you." Mera murmurs again as Red Arrow straightens up and starts leading her back to the kitchen where the girl is cooking.

"Anything to help Kaldur." The redhead says gruffly.

Mera thinks, perhaps, that he really means that and she wonders what this will mean to her Kaldur should he survive this.

_End Determination._

So, I realised that I forgot to thank people for their reviews in the last chapter. So this is a super-huge thank-you to everyone for taking the time to review. So, more Kaldur POV in this chapter and more Roy as promised. I wasn't entirely sure how to write Roy's reaction to Kaldur telling him he's dying. I figured that, Roy being Roy, at first he would ANGRY. But would be quick to realise that a.) being angry at Kaldur was going to do more harm than good and b.) why would he waste time being angry when he could be helping save Kaldur? I hope he's IC enough.

Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been in Japan on Holiday (it was so amazing) and I'll be off soon to go ski-ing. So the next update might not be for a while as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

Title: Disappear.

Chapter Title: Surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Rating: T.

Warning: Slash. MalexMale. RoyxKaldur.

Notes: This is set after Episode 18, Secrets. Anything revealed in the later episodes will not be included.

Summary: RoyxKaldur. When Kaldur's magic disappears Young Justice's world seems to start crumbling around them. But not everything is as it seems.

Kaldur's team-mates are following him everywhere. At all times, one of them is with him but usually it's two. Wherever he goes, they follow. It is reassuring. What is even more reassuring, and a little amusing, is that his Queen only really seems to trust grumpy, cynical, angry Roy completely. So if she has to leave Kaldur for a few minutes she won't do so until Red Arrow arrives.

The Team protested until Mera pointed out that she could get them kicked out the Mountain if she didn't think they were being 'conductive' to Kaldur's attempts to fix himself.

Heaving a sigh, Kaldur tilts his head back to stare at the bright blue of the sky. It is tiring questioning his every thought and action. Tiring trying to analyse himself. Tiring watching his friends' faces light up with joy when they think they've worked it out only for them to fall when he tells them they're wrong.

J'onn had come over that morning and tried to help him find . . . whatever it is he's suppressing. But that too had failed, disappointing everyone. They had made a list of what to discuss with him while he was sleeping yesterday (he still can't believe he fell asleep in front of KF and Robin and they didn't take photos for 'blackmail' like they did when Roy fell asleep that one time) and at the top of the list had been missions. But while they had all been prepared to dive straight into talking through the missions the moment J'onn had left, Mera had not been. His Queen had obviously picked up on his stress about having someone rifling through his memories (even if it had been voluntary and for his own good) and insisted that Kaldur needed to relax before they did anything else. Her plan to make him relax had involved shuffling them all outside to the beach for some fresh air. Heaving another sigh, Kaldur tries to lose himself in the calming sound of the waves against the shore.

It's not really working.

"You'll work it out." Roy says softly, dropping onto the sand beside Kaldur. His Queen has gone to raid the kitchen again (but only once Red Arrow had come back from the bathroom.) Since discovering the fascinating new surface-dweller food she has been too-ing and fro-ing from the kitchen all day to try new things out. KF has even let her try some food from his shelf in the fridge (the speedster is very overprotective of his food due to his metabolism and has at no point let anyone else, not even Robin, have anything from his shelf before) in an attempt to keep Mera happy while they work through things. He's gone with her now to help her pick out 'something decent.' "We're out here to try and make you relax so you can think better and, you know, keep you as healthy as possible."

"I know." Kaldur whispers, turning his eyes to Artemis and M'gann who are discussing different missions they think might have affected him while they build a sandcastle. Robin is inside with Superboy, printing off all their mission reports (most of which Kaldur had written himself) in order to see if something in one of them makes him remember once he's 'relaxed.' He wonders if they could relax if their death was hanging over them, ready to strike at any moment. He knows that he looks worse than he did yesterday and he feels worse too. It had taken far too much effort to make it from his room to the kitchen this morning. He is fading and fast. It's written all over everyone's faces when they look at him.

"Come on Kaldur." Roy whispers, shuffling closer and throwing an arm over his shoulders. "At least try and relax."

Kaldur nods, leaning into the archer. For a long time now Roy has been his go-to-guy when he needed to relax. Perhaps it is because they are not at Roy's apartment. Perhaps it is because it is not just the two of them. Either way, Roy's presence is not calming his frazzled nerves like it usually does.

"Your shoulders are still tensed." Roy grumbles after a moment, giving Kaldur a small squeeze with the arm he has wrapped around him.

"I know."

The archer huffs at that, removes his arm and gets to his feet. Dusting the sand off his trousers he then extends a hand to Kaldur. The Atlantean wraps his own hand around the archer's and allows his friend to pull him to his feet. But Roy doesn't let go when Kaldur is standing, instead he uses the grip he has on the Atlantean to pull him down to where the water is lapping against the sand.

"Roy what are – " Kaldur starts to ask but cuts himself off as Roy doesn't stop at the edge of the water but instead keeps going, dragging Kaldur into the water with him.

"You like the water." Roy mumbles, turning round to walk backwards so he can look at Kaldur as he drags the Atlantean into the sea with him. "It'll cheer you up."

"You're fully clothed." Kaldur protests half-heartedly as the cool water laps at his body. He's trying to feel bad for Roy, really he is. But the archer is right and the feel of the waves tugging at his body is soothing. It's almost as if every time they wash over him they take a bit of his fears with them.

"Totally worth it to see you relax." Roy says with a grin. It's possibly one of the nicest things Roy's ever said to him because Kaldur knows that, for all the redhead's grumpy-bad-boy-don't-give-a-shit-what-other-people-think attitude Roy has always been very careful in his civilian appearance much to Robin's and KF's amusement. And considering he's just walked into the sea, fully-clothed and wearing expensive brand labels (which he hasn't really been able to afford since he started living on his own) it tells Kaldur just how important he is to Roy.

"Thank you." Kaldur whispers, reaching forward to steady Roy as a wave nearly topples him over (because even if he's close to death Kaldur is still more in tune with the sea than the redhead is.) Roy pauses for a brief second, his bright blue eyes wide as he stares down at Kaldur who is practically pressed up against him in an attempt to keep him upright, then he smiles.

"Any time."

* * *

><p>They've gone through most of their missions in excruciating detail by dinnertime. Kaldur's remembered everything they've mentioned and added a few details they've forgotten along the way. He's now half-asleep with his head pillowed on Mera's shoulder and his legs flung over Roy's lap.<p>

It's a good thing really. Even though they've still got some missions to work through they need a break.

Robin had Miss M link the team up, barring Kaldur of course, so they could make sure to present a clear and precise explanation of each mission. That had been an error. People had mentally pointed out other people's mistakes when explaining things (Artemis) or got angry every time Kaldur recognised a mission (Superboy) or complained continuously about how awful magic was and why science was better (Wally) or started wondering frantically if they were explaining things right (M'gann) which had resulted in Robin having the migraine of the century on top of having to now take each member aside and Talk To Them. If Mera picked up on their arguments then she would know that Kaldur, their friend and leader, certainly would. And if Kaldur picked up on the arguments then he would get stressed and then get ill quicker. So Mera would, understandably, send them away for Kaldur's own good and as a result they wouldn't be able to help him remember. So he has to stop the team from being so obvious for Kaldur's sake.

It's as Artemis huffs angrily as she stomps, rather than walks, away that the Boy Wonder knows who to talk to first. Urgh, this will not be fun. Robin smiles at Mera, who is giving them all a suspicious look as she adjusts herself to let Kaldur rest more comfortably on her shoulder, and takes off after Artemis.

"Artemis." Robin says, as he follows the blonde into the kitchen.

"Don't." The girl snaps back, rummaging around in the secret compartment of one of the cupboards that Kaldur had built for them so they could hide their favourite snacks from the bottomless pit that was Kid Flash.

"You were picking on people quite a bit." Robin continues, ignoring the dirty look Artemis throws over her shoulder at him.

"I know." She replies, yanking out her chocolate bar and slamming the cupboard door. "I just . . . we have to be the best we can be for Kaldur's sake. They were making mistakes."

"I know that." Robin whispers, taking a step forward and judging her reaction to his sudden closeness. She didn't seem like she was going to turn around and hit him so he takes another step forward. "But you cope with stress situations better than the others. So while they're going to make mistakes that you're going to notice there's no need to be . . . mean about it. Try doing it gently. "

"That'll take too long! Kaldur – "

"Need us to be our best. I know." Robin murmurs, "But we work well as a team because we bring different strengths to it. So you have to compare this to a mission and reign in your temper and focus on working as a team. And that means not picking on each other so much."

Artemis nods, ripping off the wrapper and shoving half the bar into her mouth in one go.

"'Kay." She mumbles sullenly through a mouthful of chocolate.

Robin smiles at her just as KF comes racing into the kitchen, mumbling something about Mera being Kaldur's pillow and her wanting food under his breath. He pauses, yanks open one of the cupboards, scoops everything inside into his arms and dashes out again.

Artemis sighs. "Thank god Kaldur had the secret compartment build."

"Yeah." Robin mutters. One down, three to go. This leader thing is exhausting. Quite honestly, Robin had no idea how much Kaldur did for the team. It's not that Kaldur isn't as important as any other member of the team it's just that he blended into the background. Content to be invisible until he was needed upon which point he'd step forward, fix the problem before going back to being invisible. But since he's stopped being their leader it's obvious just how much he did for them without them realising and now there's a Kaldur-shaped hole in their lives. And they need him back because no matter what Robin does he can't make himself fit that hole. He's not tall enough.

* * *

><p>Red Arrow is staring at her Kaldur again, an adoring smile on his lips as he watches Kaldur mumble something in his sleep. The others have all run off to do . . . something. Robin, she thinks, is going to try and keep the others in line. It's nice to know that they are trying so hard to keep their fears from stressing out her poor Kaldur. She's not entirely sure it's working though, which worries her. If he becomes too stressed in this state he might make himself worse. And the quicker he fades the quicker he –<p>

No, Mera thinks to herself shaking her head, she will not think of that.

"So, tell me about how you met my Kaldur." Mera says, running a hand through blond hair in an attempt to distract herself.

The archer blinks in surprise. "Kaldur never told you?"

"He does not speak much about himself due to his childhood."

Red Arrow positively scowls. "His mother or his bullying?"

Well that she hadn't been expecting. "You know about both?"

"He told me about his mother when he told me about his father." The redhead says with a shrug of his shoulders. "And the bullying bit I worked out and demanded answers from him."

"Demanded?" Mera asks, a smile forming. Kaldur, though kind and patient, is one of the most stubborn people she knows. Red Arrow has to be unbelievably determined to have overcome Kaldur's stubborn streak.

"Took a while." Red Arrow says with a grin, looking down fondly at the boy half-sprawled across him. "And using the whole 'you're my best friend' thing coupled with 'I've told you lots of my secrets' and pretending I was hurt to get the right answer."

Mera laughs at that. Oh, this boy has attitude. She rather likes him.

* * *

><p>It's Kaldur's third day back at the Mountain and he can barely get out of bed. His limbs feel like lead and when he stretches his hands out in front of him he realises that he's trembling slightly. Nothing obvious, unless you're looking for it which of course, everyone will be. So he grits his teeth and orders his body to <em>stop shaking<em>. It seems to work so with a great deal of effort he manages to drag himself out of bed and into the lounge. He finds that he can't make it to the kitchen though so he just collapses on one of the sofas, breathing deep.

"Kaldur?"

That's M'gann. Forcing a smile onto his face he looks up to find the Martian frowning at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you . . . okay?"

He's reminded of the conversation they had five days ago (has it really only been five days? It seems like a lifetime ago) and how determined she and Superboy were to help him despite his refusal to be helped. How he had lied to them.

He won't lie now.

"Feeling a bit worse than yesterday." He murmurs, watching her face fall. "But I'm sure that today we'll figure it out."

She nods and floats into the air before settling beside him on the sofa. "Of course. You don't have to worry. We're all right here."

Her determination makes him smile and gives him that little bit of energy needed to make it into the kitchen where she has laid out breakfast.

* * *

><p>It's just after lunch (for which KF had run half-way way across America and back to introduce Queen Mera to 'the best pizza in the whole of the USA') and Kaldur is reclining into the sofa. They've been through all their missions and have started trying to draw up a time-line of his 'civilian' life for the past three months. It's a little awkward, especially with his Queen there, laughing whenever they tell her about the antics they have forced Kaldur to participate in like pillow fights and eating competitions.<p>

Roy is sitting in the armchair across from him, reading through the timeline they've come up with so far to double-check it. Roy reads like a small child; his brows furrow in concentration and his tongue peaks out from between his teeth. And the thing is that Roy is so serious most of the time that when he does something like this, so innocent and child-like, it makes it all the more adorable to Kaldur.

Mera walks back into the room, a tub of ice-cream clasped in her hands (her latest land-dweller discovery.) She settles down beside Kaldur, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead before opening up the tub of ice-cream.

There's a sudden bang, a shriek and a hissed "Shhhh" from somewhere in the mountain. It's undoubtedly his team-mates trying to sort out another argument without him finding out about it. Kaldur's grateful to them for trying to keep him out of the team's problems. They just aren't very good at hiding their issues. And Kaldur can feel the stress creeping up because they need him and he can't be there for them. But he can't be stressed because that makes it harder to think through his every action and thought. And so he feels like he's been tugged in two different directions at once and it just _can't_ continue. Not if he's going to keep his promise to his Queen.

So he makes a choice.

"Red Arrow," He says, making the redhead's brow smoothen out as he looks up at him, "could we spend some time at your apartment?"

The archer grins at him. "Thought you'd never ask."

Turning round, he waves at Mera, who is already half-way through her ice-cream. "I'm taking Kaldur away from the noisy brats so he can relax for a while. If that's okay?"

Mera frowns as she opens her mouth, to probably say no, when she freezes. She turns to stare at Red Arrow with serious concentration for a moment before ordering, "You don't let him push himself."

Kaldur blushes. As the day has progressed he's found that walking from one side of the room to the other leaves him breathless but he's been trying to hide it. Trust his Queen to notice.

"I promise." Red Arrow says, scrambling to his feet and putting the timeline back on the table. "You get them to finish off that list. Once I've got Kaldur to relax we'll make our own timeline of what we've done together."

"I shall." Mera replies, offering them a wave as they walk towards the Main room and zeta-tubes.

"So Mr I-can't-walk-across-the-room-without-wheezing." Roy says, offering Kaldur a smirk. "As I don't think you can get to my apartment from the zeta-tube I'm going to – "

Kaldur finds himself making a horrifically embarrassing sound of surprise as Roy bends down and sweeps Kaldur into his arms. The Atlantean automatically wraps his arms round Roy's neck to steady himself as he's lifted up. He pretends he can't hear Mera laughing quietly behind them. It's embarrassing enough as it is without thinking about his Queen being witness to this.

" – do this."

"What are you doing?" Kaldur asks, knowing that – any other time – he would have been strong enough to break free of Roy's grip. Now though, he seriously doubts that he could even push himself away from his chest let alone make the archer put him down.

"Carrying you." Roy mumbles, walking quickly across the room and into the tube. There's a blur of white light and they're in Star City. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I do not believe it's appropriate." Kaldur says firmly. "What happens if you drop me?"

"I won't." Roy says with a laugh as he steps out onto the street and start walking towards his apartment. "Who do you think carried you to bed the last two nights?"

"That's," Kaldur mumbles, trying to work out what he thinks of that. It's certainly making his tummy flutter, "that's – that's – "

"Yeah, yeah." Roy mutters as he walks up the steps towards his apartment. He gently lowers Kaldur to the floor but, rather than stepping back he wraps an arm around the Atlantean's waist and pulls him in close.

"Roy." Kaldur mumbles, feeling his face flush a bright red though he doesn't understand why. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you like I promised Mera I would." The archer replies, sliding his key into the door. "You might have fallen or something and cracked your head open on the concrete."

"I'm fine. Really. I'm not feeling _that_ weak." Kaldur mumbles as Roy pushes the door open.

"I promised." Roy repeats, starting to herd the Atlantean into the apartment. Kaldur finds he can't argue with that. Especially as it's a promise to his Queen. He wants to though and doesn't understand why that is.

"So what's the plan?" Kaldur asks softly as Roy sits him down on the sofa. It's rather . . . cute, how attentive Roy is being. As Roy turns round to gape at him Kaldur thinks that the tiredness is catching up with him because he must of just said that out loud.

"Cute. You think I'm cute?" Roy asks, his voice incredulous.

"Err . . . no." Kaldur mumbles, hoping Roy will drop the subject.

"Yes you do." Roy corrects grumpily.

"Well, I only think you are cute a little bit." Kaldur murmurs sleepily, trying to compromise.

"You've got to be kidding." Roy mutters, scowling.

"Not really." Kaldur says, realising that this is a lost cause and just deciding to go with it. "You were being cute just now and you are fairly cute when you do things like reading or sleeping."

Roy's scowl disappears and is replaced with a look of total surprise. "You watch me while I sleep?"

Kaldur blushes again. He's doing that a lot around Roy. How odd.

"Well last time I was here you were asleep when I woke up." He explains. "And you really do look cute when you're sleeping."

"I don't." Roy mutters grumpily.

Kaldur fights back a laugh. "Have you ever seen yourself sleeping?"

"Er, no. But that's not the point." The archer snaps which just make Kaldur laugh again. He'd be more worried about offending Roy if the archer wasn't smiling as he said it.

"You brat," Roy says with a grin, shoving Kaldur, very gently yet playfully, as he sits down beside him before reaching for the remote, "stop talking rubbish about me being cute and watch the TV."

Kaldur smiles as he shifts to press himself against Roy - he's been feeling the cold more today and he needs the body heat. As the voices from the TV wash over him he can feel calm settle over him like it always does when it's just him and Roy together.

And for the first time since he lost his magic he feels _safe_.

* * *

><p>Kaldur wakes up to find himself in Roy's arms again. He shouldn't have fallen asleep (mainly because Mera prefers having him close at the moment so she can check on him during the night to make sure he is still alive) but they had, at least, managed to make a list of what he and Roy had been doing for the past few months before he went to sleep. It's a surprisingly long and detailed list which makes Kaldur realise that he's spent pretty much all his free time with the archer.<p>

Kaldur assumes that Roy called Mera and told her that he fell asleep and, as a result, wouldn't be returning to the Mountain that night. He's about to force himself up to get his communicator to call Mera and check that his friend called her then he notice Roy's nose. It's all scrunched up again. With a small smile, Kaldur folds his arms on Roy's chest and perches his chin on top to watch him sleep. He simply can't resist that nose.

Kaldur isn't sure how long he lies there, dozing in and out, watching the archer sleep – it can't be that long as he needs a lot more sleep at the moment. But eventually Roy does wake up. He blinks his eyes in surprise when he notices Kaldur before groaning.

"You were watching me sleep again?" Roy grumbles, shifting onto his side as Kaldur moves backwards to give the redhead room to sit up. "Why do you do that?"

"My Queen says it is a joy and honour to watch the ones we love sleep because they are entrusting us with their safety." Kaldur replies as he sits up. He wraps his arms round himself as the cold seeps in now that Roy is no longer keeping him warm. Surprisingly Roy is also shivering slightly.

"You are cold?" Kaldur asks as Roy stands up and starts walking to his bedroom.

"Yeah," The archer calls back through the open doorway, "I've been feeling a bit under the weather for the last four days."

"Define 'under the weather.'" Kaldur requests as Roy comes back with a couple of jumpers and hands one to Kaldur before he starts pulling the other on.

"Nothing serious." The archer says, voice muffled by the jumper he's trying to pull over his head. "I've just been feeling cold and kinda weak. I'm also bruising a lot more easily. I took a couple of hits from some thugs the other day which would have barley phased me usually but I'm bruised all over."

He finally finds the hole and pokes his head through to offer Kaldur a small smile, "Though I don't know why you're asking about my illness considering how sick you are, you idiot."

Kaldur barley hears the archer over the roaring in his ears though because everything is suddenly sliding into place and he can't believe he's been that utterly _stupid_.

In Atlantis there is something called _Alitha_. There is no direct translation for this word into English. The closest Kaldur can think of is soul-mates or true love but it still doesn't truly describe what happens. When Atlanteans with strong magic find themselves in love, total heart-wrenching can't live without you love, their magic starts to wrap around the person they are in love with when they're near each other. It's a way of offering them the same sort of protection that a magic-user gets from their own magic; slight magical shielding, quicker healing and a better immune system. Of course if the magic-user isn't around for long enough the magic will fade leaving the partner feeling weak due to the lack of magical shielding, cold from not having magic running through their body as well as being prone to illness and slow at healing. All signs that Roy was exhibiting and had been exhibiting since the moment Kaldur's magic had stopped working completely. Which meant only one thing, his magic had wrapped itself round Roy. And if it had wrapped itself around Roy it was because he . . . loved Roy?

Turning to stare at the archer, who was now pulling ingredients for a fry-up out of his fridge, Kaldur tried to work out how he could have missed this. Whenever something troubles him, he goes to Roy because his mere presence seems to make him feel better. Whenever he is happy, he goes to Roy to share that happiness. Whatever the situation adding Roy to the mix just makes it better. Roy with his charming smile and grumpy attitude but cared so much that he would carry Kaldur to his apartment and . . .

He must have worked this out before. Worked out that his magic was wrapping itself round Roy.

Wonderful, grumpy, stubborn, caring, _playboy_ Roy Harper.

Who didn't want a relationship. Who made it very clear that the only thing he truly loved was his work. He'd said to Kaldur, time and time again, the only thing he wanted in life was one-night stands and to do his duty. And an Atlantean's magic is only supposed to protect someone if they love them back and Roy can't possibly love Kaldur back because he's married to his work and straight so there's clearly something _wrong_ going on here. Maybe it's because he's half human and Roy's fully human? Maybe there's been some weird kind of mix up because of his heritage? Either way, his magic has bound them together and Roy will hate it. He values his independence and the grudging respect he has got from the League for doing it his own way too much to want to be _bound_ to someone without his permission. Roy will hate him. _Hate him._ And to be hated by someone his magic is protecting because he loves so much his magic has mistaken them for being his _Alitha _is . . . is just . . .

Kaldur buries his head in his hands. He understands now why he might have blocked this realisation from his mind. He doesn't just love Roy, he has bound the archer to him against his will and Roy will hate him for this and Kaldur can't live with that, just _can't_, he –

"Kaldur." Roy's voice is worried and closer than it was seconds ago and suddenly he's being pulled into Roy's arms. "What's wrong? Have you got a headache? A migraine? What's _wrong_?"

Roy is panicking about him. Panicking. And Roy just doesn't panic. Ever. So he should respond. Put Roy at ease. But Kaldur doesn't want to answer. He doesn't want to admit to what's he's just realised.

But . . . but he has to.

He has to live with this. He can't push it away and deny it any more. Because the reason he ended up like this in the first place, without his magic and dying, is because he denied his love for Roy. He promised his Queen that he would do his best to stop denying himself. So really, it's time to stop running. Telling Roy might not even fix the problem of his magic because he still won't be truly 'embracing' his love. But he must try anyway. Must fulfil his promise to his Queen. Must try and live for all the people who have desperately been trying to help him.

Glancing up at Roy - who has one arm wrapped round Kaldur and holding him close while his other hand is groping for his communicator which is lying on the coffee table - Kaldur realises that Roy has given up on getting him to talk and is instead planning on calling in help, probably in the form of his Queen. And Kaldur doesn't think he can confess with Mera here.

So it's now or never.

"I love you." Kaldur whispers.

Roy's head snaps back round to face him and there's a second where he just stares at Kaldur, blue eyes wide with shock. And then quite suddenly the redhead is leaning forward, pressing his chapped lips against Kaldur's. He freezes for a brief moment (because of the many reactions he might have been expecting _this_ certainly wasn't one of them) then wraps his arms round Roy's neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepens. Because whether he was expecting it or not Roy is kissing him. And the archer isn't one for lies or half-truths; he would not kiss Kaldur if he didn't _return his feelings_.

Roy returns his feelings.

Roy cares for him.

Wonderful, grumpy, stubborn, caring, perhaps-not-so-playboy Roy cares for him.

It starts as nothing more than a tingling in his fingers which Kaldur ignores because kissing Roy seems far more important than some random sensation but then it progresses up his arms, spreading outwards to his torso and beyond, filling his whole body. And, by Poseidon, Kaldur realises that it's his _magic_. And it's beautiful and wonderful and so he calls it.

Calls perhaps a little too loudly because it's pouring out of him in waves, wrapping itself around Roy and spreading out across the apartment. There's an explosive _bang_ as the water pipes in the walls of Roy's apartment burst. The water forces its way through cracks in the wall, cascading across the floor towards them. Roy pulls his face away from Kaldur's and laughs as water sloshes up against the back of his legs, almost tipping him over.

"You got your magic back." Roy says, his usual scowl replaced with a delighted grin. "You were denying me?"

"Apparently." Kaldur says, feeling a blush spreading across his cheeks as water continues to pour into the room. He's surprised by his inability to reign in his magic, he supposes it might be due to the fact that he's had to call so hard to communicate with it before he lost it. But still the water is steadily pouring in and, Kaldur realises with horror, soaking Roy's furniture.

"Your apartment is going to be ruined." Kaldur gasps, unwrapping one hand from around Roy's neck and stretching out a hand towards the floor. "I'll just - "

Roy kisses him again. Fiercely. Passionately. And he finds himself responding before he knows what he's doing. The water he had been directing away from the sofa drops onto it with a loud _splash!_

He tries to pull away from Roy at that point to explain to him that he's trying to save his apartment from being ruined but Roy follows him. Peppering kisses across Kaldur's cheeks and nose and forehead and any piece of skin he can reach.

"I – I can't focus." Kaldur chokes out as Roy's lips start trailing down his neck towards his gills. "Your apartment - "

"Kaldur." Roy growls against his neck, hot breath teasing the edges of his gills. "I don't care about my apartment. Not one single bloody bit. You're going to _live_. You're going to live and _you love me_. Nothing else matters."

And then Roy is kissing his gills and Kaldur decides that the archer is making far too compelling an argument to disagree with.

* * *

><p>Dianh is worried about Roy.<p>

She knew, even before he told her, that the archer was in love with Kaldur. Loved him completely and utterly. So when Kaldur had lost his magic she hadn't known how to tell Roy. How does any mother (and no matter what anyone else said she was his mother in every way that counted) tell their son that the person they love is dying?

She hadn't had to in the end because Kaldur had told him for her.

Batman had been kept up-to-date on the situation by a fairly reluctant Robin and he had informed her that Roy had decided to try and help Kaldur (which hadn't surprised her in the slightest considering how desperately in love with Kaldur Roy was.)

This is why she's here in Star City on her lunch break. No one else knows that Roy loves Kaldur (she hasn't even told Ollie because Roy made her promise not to) so he's going to need someone to help him cope with the situation. Though she doesn't know how she's going to help. She has no idea how she'd react if Ollie was in the situation Kaldur was in. But she has to try anyway.

With a sigh she slides the spare key Roy gave her when he first moved in into the lock and opens the door. Water comes gushing out the door, cascading over her feet and tumbling down the steps into the street.

"What - ?" She mumbles, stepping into the apartment. It looks like it's been hit by a bomb. There are cracks in the wall which have exposed broken pipes that water is still dripping out of and all the furniture is sopping wet and most likely ruined (she can already sense the argument Ollie and Roy will have over the blond buying him replacement furniture.)

But there's no Roy in sight.

"Roy?" She asks; worry filling her when she gets no response. "Roy? _Roy?_"

There's a squawking sound from his bedroom which makes her instantly run for the bedroom door. Yanking it open she stops short when she sees the redhead hurriedly pulling on a pair of trousers.

"Roy, what - "

Then she notices the bed. The bed where a badly blushing Kaldur has the sheets pulled up to his chin.

"I – what – " She mumbles, waving a hand first at them then at the room behind her. She hadn't expected Roy to confess when Kaldur was essentially on his death bed. And him confessing certainly doesn't explain what happened to Roy's living room.

"Kaldur's got his magic back." Roy mutters. "And we're kinda busy, so if you could - "

He makes a shooing motion with his hands which she chooses to ignore. Because no way, are they getting out of this that easily.

"I want an explanation." She demands, crossing her arms over her chest in determination.

"Later." Roy whines in a tone of voice he hasn't used on her since he was twelve and wanted her to buy him ice-cream. It makes her want to smile because if he is using that voice then everything has to be okay. And he said Kaldur's magic was back so the Atlantean will be fine. So . . .

"Alright, I'll go." She says, turning to walk out the door. "But I expect an explanation later and you boys had better tell Orin that Kaldur's going to be okay. He's been worried sick about Kaldur."

The Atlantean makes a horrified noise in the back of his throat and starts muttering about needing his communicator under his breath. Roy however scowls at her for clearly ruining his plans of what he intended to do after she left.

She supposes, as she shuts the front door behind her, that she should feel bad about that but she can't help the happiness that is filling her up. Her son has found someone he loves and who loves him in return and they are no longer dying.

Life is good once more.

* * *

><p>Now, what should she cook for when Roy brings Kaldur over?<p>

"So," Roy says after his front door slams shut, "I suppose I should really ask you what happened in order to explain it to Dinah."

Kaldur blushes, lowering the blankets slightly as he stares up at Roy from his bed. "Now?"

"Considering how much it's embarrassing you?" Roy asks, smirking in satisfaction as Kaldur's blush deepens. There's something amazing about being able to make the calm, patient Atlantean blush with just a couple of words. "Definitely."

Kaldur inhales deeply then mutters very quickly under his breath, "I must call my Queen and King and tell them that I'm going to live."

And with that he scrambles out of bed and reaches for the clothes lying pooled on the floor where they left them several hours earlier.

"Oh no." Roy mutters, pulling Kaldur's trousers out of his hands. "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"Roy." Kaldur mutters, a hint of exasperation creeping into his voice. "They're very important to me; I have to tell them as soon as possible."

"If they're that important you should tell them in person." Roy mutters, running his eyes up and down Kaldur's naked form. Enjoying the deep blush this causes. "So the quicker you start talking the quicker we get going."

Kaldur sighs heavily at that, wrapping his arms around himself defensively. "I told you about _Alitha_, the bonding of one's magic with their love?"

"Yes, you – " Roy stops, considers that for a moment. Huh. "Kaldur, are you and I – "

"Yes." Kaldur says softly, turning his head away from Roy. "You declared that you were not interested in any kind of relationship. And I must have worked out that we had bonded and believed that it was an error due to my half human nature."

"An error?" Roy growls, fighting to keep the pain out of his voice because that _hurt_. He crosses his arms across his chest to stop himself from reaching for Kaldur and forcing the blond to look at him because he knows he's not the person any parent wants their child to bring home to meet them but still . . . "Why would you think that loving me was an error?"

"No." Kaldur says, voice suddenly stricken as he reaches for Roy, wrapping his hands around Roy's arms and rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles across his skin. "I don't think that loving you is an error. I just thought my magic bonding to you was an error. I didn't think you returned my feelings – you said you were only interested in one-nightstands - so my magic binding us together was going to hurt _you_ because I wasn't good enough for you."

Roy huffs in response at that (because, honestly Kaldur is such a moron some times, how can he not see how god damn brilliant he is?) but uncrosses his arms and pulls Kaldur into a hug. "We're not an error."

"I know." Kaldur says quietly into his shoulder.

"And I only said that stuff about one-night stands and only loving my job so you didn't figure out I'd fallen in love with you."

"That I did not know."

"And I'm telling Canary you freaked out about loving me and forget it."

"I was not, as you put it, 'freaking out' about loving you, I – "

"And," Roy continues, acting as if he hadn't heard Kaldur which makes the Atlantean frown in a way that the redhead has always found rather sexy, "she'll probably demand you come over for dinner with us so she can tease you about it."

"Dinner? Us?" Kaldur asks, pulling away so he can look Roy in the eye, surprise written all over his face.

"Yeah. My family doesn't do things by half. So Canary will want you over as soon as possible." Roy admits. He's got used to it for the most part (apart from when Ollie goes over-the-top about well, a lot of things) but he figures Kaldur is better off getting a warning.

"I see." Kaldur says softly. He pauses for a moment, clearly thinking over what Roy has just said. The redhead can't help but feel slightly nervous about that. Perhaps telling someone you love them and inviting them to meet your parents in the same day is a bit too quick but his family really don't do anything by halves and he'd rather scare Kaldur himself than have Dinah or Ollie scare him.

"That would be nice." Kaldur says softly, reaching up to press a quick kiss to Roy's lips. "I would like to get to know Canary and Arrow as your parents."

"Dinah and Ollie." Roy corrects with a grin that he just can't keep off his face because he can't remember a time where he was this happy.

* * *

><p>When Kaldur first comes striding out the zeta-tubes Robin's first thought is 'what the Hell is Roy thinking letting him walk without help?' His second thought, when he notices the look of utter fury on Queen Mera's face, is 'I'm going to lose two friends instead of just one.'<p>

And then Kaldur smiles, extends a hand before him and his tattoos light up as electricity dances down his arm to his fingertips.

Kaldur is doing magic.

Kaldur. Is. Doing. Magic.

There's a sudden cry and Mera launches herself across the room at Kaldur. She's babbling hysterically in Atlantean as she pulls the blond into her arms. But Robin can't really blame her because he feels like running over and hugging Kaldur himself because _his friend is going to live._

_M'gann._ He yells out mentally. _M'gann. Tell everyone that Kaldur is doing magic! He's doing _magic_!_

There's a delighted yell in his head and the sudden sound of running footsteps as the Martian fills everyone in on what's happened. The next second KF is sliding to stop beside Kaldur and Mera and, rather than waiting for them to separate, he throws his arms round both of them and joins in the hug. Mera just laughs so Robin takes that as a go-ahead and races across the floor and joins in to. Seconds later, he grunts as his face is mashed into Kaldur's shoulder as the others join in the group hug as well.

"You all look like idiots." Red Arrow mutters as he steps out the zeta-tube behind them. "And if you suffocate him now after we've finally fixed him I'm going to make you _hurt_."

Mera makes a small happy noise in the back of her throat when she sees the archer and starts squirming her way out the group hug much to everyone's surprise. Apart from possibly Kaldur who is smiling serenely and knowingly at his Queen as she manages to wriggle her way out of the group hug.

"_Eristo esa. Eristo esa._" She mutters as she makes her way across the room towards him, tears in her eyes. Stopping in front of him, the redhead loops her arms around his neck and pulls him down into her arms. Red Arrow's eyes widen in surprise as the Queen clings onto him but, after he's taken a moment to get over his shock, he awkwardly wraps his arms around her.

"Thank you." Mera whispers, running a hand through his messy red hair. "Thank you so much."

"S'alright." Roy mutters sullenly but there's a slight red tinge to his cheeks that tell Robin he's not as unaffected as he's acting.

"So what happened to make you lose your magic Kaldur?" Artemis asks curiously, her voice muffled because it's buried in M'gann's hair. Mera makes an agreeing noise that suggests she wants to know as well but continues to hug Red Arrow who is beginning to look even more embarrassed than he already was.

Kaldur blushes fiercely at the question. "It's a long story."

"And an embarrassing one." KF adds, with a grin as he notices the Atlantean's red cheeks. "So spill man, we want to hear it all."

Kaldur and Roy share a look. A significant look. Well isn't that _interesting_.

"Well it started . . ."

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Kaldur regained his magic and while he's managed to finally get it entirely under control (there were a couple of instances where Roy had surprised him with a kiss and he accidently soaked them both in shock that the archer isn't letting him forget any time soon) but he has yet to be cleared for duty. His body hasn't recovered from the long-term effects of his Disconnection. The Healer estimates it will be, at minimum, another three weeks before he can start training again. And even then he will not be allowed on missions until Batman and Canary think he's ready.<p>

Roy's okay with this. Really, really okay with this in fact. Somehow he's managed to persuade Kaldur to come live with him while he's recovering (Kaldur doesn't quite know how that happened, much to Robin and KF's amusement) and takes great joy in waking the Atlantean each morning with a kiss.

Like he's doing right now.

Kaldur smiles as Roy presses a chaste kiss to first his lips then his forehead before occupying Kaldur's lips once more.

"Good morning." Kaldur says softly when Roy finally pulls away.

"'Morning." Roy replies, trailing his fingers down Kaldur's neck. "Breakfast?"

"Sounds nice. Shall I – " Kaldur starts, beginning to peel back his sheet (Roy has a duvet on top of the sheet they share because he gets cold otherwise) only for Roy to reach over and stop him.

"No. You're still recovering and until you get better it's my job to take care of you."

"And then you'll go back to being grumpy and not spoiling me at all?" Kaldur asks with a smile. "Because if I'm honest this over-attention is beginning to worry me."

Roy snorts. "It's worrying me too. Get better quicker."

Kaldur laughs to himself as Roy stumbles from the bed and makes his way towards the door. "So fry-up or boring cereal?"

"Cereal." Kaldur calls back. "I'm going down to Atlantis today for a check-up and I don't want to have too full a stomach. The tests make me rather nauseous."

"Right. When do I get you back?"

"Probably tomorrow morning. Queen Mera wants me to help her pick out some things for when the Heir is born and to have dinner with them so I shall probably spend the night." Kaldur says softly, smiling to himself. Mera has been calling him every day since she returned home to Atlantis twelve days ago. He can always hear King Orin in the background, demanding to know what he is saying much to his wife's annoyance. Mera also keeps asking about Roy – his Queen hadn't been surprised in the slightest when he admitted to loving Roy and had even approved of the archer. King Orin had been . . . less enthusiastic about their new relationship (mostly Kaldur thinks because his love for the redhead had resulted in him having Disconnection) but Mera had been quick to bring Orin round to her point-of-view though Kaldur does not know how and quite honestly does not want to know. If Kaldur is honest with himself (something he has been striving to do since he got Disconnection) he didn't appreciate how much they both cared for him until this all happened. Now though, whenever they ask him his opinion on the Heir or other aspects of their lives he knows it's because they love him like a son and they want to share their lives with him even though he's living on the surface now.

Smiling at Roy as the archer carefully places a tray with his breakfast on his lap it is clear to Kaldur that having Disconnection has changed his life permanently.

The most obvious change is Roy. Before this all started Kaldur would never have suspected Roy of wanting a long-term relationship, let alone such a relationship with him of all people. But since he admitted his feelings Roy has thrown himself head-first into their relationship with all the passion and determination Kaldur has only ever seen him show when on particularly challenging missions. The archer even brought Kaldur home with him recently for dinner which had been surprisingly enjoyable. Both Dinah and Ollie had been keen on including Kaldur in their lives (he was invited to another dinner in two weeks time and a charity event that the family were going to go support next week) and the Atlantean was very pleased to be so quickly accepted by those that Roy loved (even if he would never admit to loving Ollie and Dinah like his parents out loud.)

The Team's attitude towards him had changed as well, ever since he regained his magic they have been desperate to spend time with him, to get to know him better (they had told Kaldur off quite thoroughly about not telling them about how his King and Queen had pretty much adopted him). He thought the novelty of having him back might fade within a few days but everyone is still so desperate to include him in everything. Before he feared telling them his personal problems in case they didn't think he could put them aside and take care of them in battle. Since his Disconnection they have sat him down and told him that they have decided to help him fix his personal problems in the future so he wouldn't have to put anything aside when they go on missions. But even if his problem wasn't easily fixable they would always have faith in him to do the right thing (which, Kaldur knew, also meant taking himself off the Team if he really wasn't able to handle things because they're so desperate for him not to end up with Disconnection, or anything like it, again.) While Roy approves immensely of this change in their friends he still gets grumpy with them when they ring repeatedly to ask Kaldur to hang out with them or if he says he's busy to 'check that Kaldur is doing okay' mostly because he thinks they don't trust him to take care of Kaldur which he does not appreciate at all.

But, Kaldur has found, the most important change of his team-mates has been in Robin. The Boy Wonder was always their unofficial second-in-command so if anything happened to Kaldur during a mission he took control of the situation. But now, he's trying to actively participate as a second-in-command – he's helping Kaldur reign in the others and backing up his decisions and just all-round helping Kaldur with everything he has to do. The Atlantean knows that Robin isn't ready to be leader yet but he's taken one step closer to being ready and Kaldur is appreciative of the help he is getting.

So despite what he suffered through with Disconnection Kaldur has found that he can't help but be glad that he went through it. Not only has the experience bridged the gap between him and his team-mates it has also given him Roy. Wonderfully grumpy, cynical Roy who loves Kaldur just as much as Kaldur loves him. So though he knows that recovery might be a long way off yet he is okay with that because when he takes his place among his team-mates and friends once more he will be a stronger (and happier) person than he was before. And really, that's all that matters.

End Chapter 4: Surprise.

_Eristo esa _is my made-up Atlantean for thank you in case anyone was wondering.

I had trouble writing the ending. I think it turned out okay (eventually.) Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

So the reason behind this story is because I had this idea that, for some reason one day, when Roy kisses Kaldur it makes his magic react and they got soaked. And as the idea wouldn't leave so I had to invent a story to explain why they got to that point.


End file.
